1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a security apparatus for a retail store or the like, and more particularly to a security apparatus located near the exit of a retail store that is used to prevent shoplifting. The security apparatus verifies that the weight of items purchased in a store corresponds to the amount of weight in the bags containing the purchases, and simultaneously disables the security tags on the items in the bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shoplifting is a major problem for retail stores, resulting in the loss of millions of dollars each year. The most common type of shoplifting is that in which the shoplifter removes the shoplifted item from a store by wearing the item or by hiding the item on their person or in their bags. One well-known system developed to reduce this type of shoplifting involves attaching a security tag to all or most of the items in the store. The security tag contains a circuit or other means that interacts with a detection system located near the exit of the store. The detection system sounds an alarm if an item passes therethrough with a security tag that has not been deactivated. This type of security tag is typically deactivated or removed by a cashier when the item is purchased. The tag is usually deactivated by being passed over an electromagnetic apparatus.
One shortcoming of this type of security system is that if a store cashier is acting in concert with the shoplifter, the cashier may deactivate or remove the security tags without accepting payment for the items. Typically, the shoplifter will bring a number of purchases to the cashier, who will ring up less than all of the purchases, often discounting the prices on the purchased items. The cashier will then place the remaining unpurchased items in the shoplifter's bags. Prior to placing the items in the bags, the cashier will deactivate the security tags on the stolen items so that they will not be detected by the security detection apparatus near the exit of the store. If a cashier is acting in concert with a shoplifter, it is possible to steal a very large number of items with relative ease.
One technique used to reduce this type of shoplifting is to have a security guard stationed near the exit of the store to review each store receipt, and the content of the bags associated therewith, prior to each purchaser leaving the store. While this type of review acts as a deterrent to shoplifters, it is not particularly effective at reducing shoplifting because the review by the guards is often cursory, and it is difficult to monitor the extent to which the security guards are reviewing the purchases.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a security system to detect/prevent the type of shoplifting in which a cashier places unpaid for items in a bag with legitimate purchases. Moreover, it would be desirable to have a check-out system in which the cashier does not deactivate the security tags. It would also be desirable to have a security system in which it may be determined whether and to what extent the security guard near the store exit is checking the bags that are leaving the store.
In the context of self-service stores, several systems have been developed by which the weight of the items purchased may be used to validate a purchase. Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,467 relates to an apparatus for self-service check-out in which a scanner is used to read the Uniform Product Code ("UPC") from each item being purchased. The item is then placed in a receiving container which has a scale located therebelow, and the weight of the item in a computer memory based upon the UPC code is compared to the weight of the item being placed in the receiving container. The cumulative weight of items that are placed in the receiving container is calculated via the scale and the total is compared with the computer's cumulative weight total registered item by item. If the weights do not equal, an alarm will sound. The receiving container may also be taken to a cashier where it is weighed a final time to ensure that nothing has been added to the receiving container after all of the items have been totalled.
Mergenthaler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,706, relates to a self-service check-out station which allows a purchaser to scan coded labels on merchandise being purchased and to generate the weight of the items at a first check-out counter. The weight of each item of merchandise is compared to corresponding data stored in a computer memory. If the weight of the item is found to be valid, the combined weight of the purchased items is then determined. The purchaser takes the purchased merchandise items to a second check-out counter where the combined weight of the merchandise items is again generated and compared with the previously generated combined weight. If the combined weights are found to be valid, the check-out operation is completed.
Weir, U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,697, relates to a self-service store in which sales display fixtures are provided with means for sensing the weight of articles supported thereon. Card readers are associated with the fixtures to identify customers selecting articles therefrom. Data processing equipment scans the weight sensing means and the card readers while customers are shopping, and upon completion of the shopping provides each customer with a printed invoice of the article selected and the cost of the articles. Using a scale in the exit passage, the weight of each loaded shopping cart is compared to the total invoice weight of articles selected. If the scale weight of the articles in the cart exceeds the total weight of invoiced items, an attendant can check the contents of the cart.
All of these devices relate to systems that are applicable to self-service stores, which have problems entirely different from those in conventional retail stores. Moreover, none of these devices is applicable to prevent shoplifting in a conventional retail store in which a cashier is acting in concert with a shoplifter by placing unpaid-for items in a bag with actual purchases, and by deactivating the security tags on all of the items at the same time.